The Child in the Cupboard
by IWasMissAusten
Summary: booth & brennan get a case in which a little girl has been left motherless, what will the dynamic duo do? B/B fluff to come.
1. The Child in the Cupboard

The Case & The Cry

"Yo, Bones. Look alive," Seeley Booth strolled with a purpose into the office of his partner, who looked up at him from her desk with a confused look.

"Do I not appear to be living?" she asked seriously, causing Booth to sigh.

"It's a saying, Bones. Means get up, get going we got a case!"

"We _have_ a case, Booth," she corrected with the hint of a grin as she stood and snatched her coat out of his arms. "What's going on?"

"Woman found in her apartment downtown. Nasty scene. Neighbor called it in when the smell began to infiltrate," he explained. "And we need you because she's been, uh, scalped."

"Scalped?" Brennan repeated.

"I know, right? Who scalps anymore? I thought we got rid of the whole practice when the west was won," Booth grinned.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know, cowboys and Indians? Scalping?" At Brennan's blank look, Booth gave up. "Nevermind, Bones."

"Actually, the ancient Mayans practiced scalping as a way of preserving their identities in the Heavens. It was very symbolic and even beautiful for them," she explained earnestly.

"Yeah, well, that's debatable. I'm driving."

****

"Female, 25-30. Scalp removed, with what appears to be some sort of jagged instrument. Markings indicate low level of skill by perpetrator," Brennan took in the body before her and made her observations while Booth stood behind her, looking at the corpse with thinly veiled disgust.

"How could someone do that?" he asked, and Brennan considered the question.

"A lot of care, attention to detail, and a great calm," she answered. "It's going to be hard to find whoever did this – he didn't leave many clues behind."

"Yeah well, maybe we'll get lucky and spot a guy walking down the street with a scalp belt," Booth muttered, causing Brennan to turn to him.

"Why on Earth would anyone be walking down the street with a belt made of scalps?" she asked in the tone of voice she had that implied he was daft. Even though she was the one who often didn't get the references, it was he who always ended up feeling stupid.

"Bones, you ever seen a Western movie?" he asked, already knowing the answer. But before she could reply, there was a shout from one of the detectives from the kitchen. Booth and Brennan ran towards the scene of the commotion.

"What the hell is going on?" Booth asked one of the investigators once they reached the doorway.

"God, this is terrible," the man replied. "We were just checking everything, you know, and then under the sink in the cupboard, we found her."

"Her?" Brennan questioned. The man rubbed his temples.

"Yeah," he said, turning aside so they could see into the kitchen. "Her."

Sitting in a tiny ball still in the cupboard was a very little girl. Her clothes were dirty and her face streaked with tears, her eyes open wide in fear.

"Oh Jesus," Booth murmured. "Well we need to get her out of there," he stated, and walked towards the little girl slowly. She can't be more than 2, he thought, and his heart broke for her.

"Hi sweetie," he said, kneeling down so that he was at her level. The little girl trembled in fear, and recoiled when Booth reached out a hand to her. She began to cry, small shaking cries and Booth stood back up. "Bones, you try."

"What? Why? I told you Booth, children don't care for me," she said matter of factly.

"Just, try. Okay Bones? We need to get her out of there so we can make sure she is alright, and she isn't responding to me." Bones gave Booth a look, but made her way to the cupboard in which the little girl was motionless. She imitated Booth and crouched down.

"Hi sweetie," she said, a little awkwardly perhaps. "No need to cry." Her words of comfort were offered directly. The soothing aspect, Brennan assumed, was in the fact of the statement and not in the actual fluctuations of her voice. Amazingly enough, the little girl quieted and looked Brennan in the eyes, and Temperance Brennan's heart broke a little bit. Uncertain, she glanced at Booth, who nodded for her to continue. She held out her arms, and the little girl didn't recoil. Encouraged, Brennan reached into the cupboard and scooped the child out. Instantly, the little girl wrapped her arms around Brennan tightly and refused to be put down.

"What do we do now?" Brennan turned to Booth, who looked at her and the child in her arms.

"How would you feel about keeping her for the night?" Booth asked, and Brennan looked at him confused.

"Shouldn't we just call Child Services?" she asked, and Booth nodded.

"Yeah, and they'll probably put her in an emergency foster situation, but since you're already a foster parent, and considering we don't know if there is any evidence on her and that she looks like she's been through a very traumatic experience, and since she's clinging on to you for dear life, I think she should stay with you tonight. I'll stay with you too, to help, if you want."

"I mean – I don't have anything for her to wear, or play with, or eat really," she looked at the little girl. "But I suppose that she needs some stability right now. Call child services, tell them I'll keep her until relatives can be identified and found." Even though the child was so young, Brennan couldn't help but see herself reflected in the despair present in the girl's eyes – Brennan knew exactly what it felt like to feel lost and abandoned like this little girl was.

"Bones, you're doing a good thing for her," Booth commented as he placed his hand on the small of her back and let them out of the room.

"This isn't permanent, Booth. It's very late, she clearly needs some individual attention that cannot be provided by Child Services, and I am willing to do that for one night," Bones replied, and Booth nodded.

"Well, it's still a good thing, Bones. It's still a good thing."


	2. The Snuggle in the Bed

The Snuggle in The Bed

"Alright, in you go Bones," Booth said as he held her door open for her, a few bags of groceries and diapers in his arms. Brennan walked in with the little girl still in her arms. The little girl had refused to be put down and was clinging to Brennan with desperation the woman understood.

"Thank you, Booth," Brennan said as she took a bag from him and began unloading groceries, finding it a little difficult as the small child was only allowing her one arm and hand with which to do so.

"Here, Bones, let me get that," Booth stepped up to the counter. "Why don't you get her into these pajamas?" He pulled a pair of pink pajamas out of the bag. Brennan smiled.

"You know, you are being quite alpha-male right now, Booth," she commented, and Booth looked up to retaliate but saw the gentle smile on her face and understood.

"Yeah well, gotta take care of the ladies," he replied as Brennan took the little girl and the pajamas into the bathroom.

"Okay sweetheart. I'm going to have to put you down now, but logically you'll understand that it's only necessary to do so to put your pajamas on," Brennan found herself talking to the little girl as if she were a fully capable adult, and smiled at what Booth would say to that. "I mean, it's going to be okay," she amended as she sat herself on the floor with the child. "Oh! But we need a diaper," she realized as she took the dirt-stained pants off the girl. "Booth!" she shouted, "Can you bring us a diaper?"

"Your wish is my command, Bones," he said, appearing at the door to the bathroom. He held out the diaper, and Brennan looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh, I don't know how to do that," she said. "I have no experience with changing a diaper."

"Aw Bones, are you kidding me?" Booth grumbled, but then made his way down to the floor to join the girls while Brennan addressed their charge.

"Booth is going to have to change your diaper," she explained. "But he is a very nice person and he's my friend. So I'm going to lay you down and Booth is going to help you out."

"Thank you for that introduction, Bones," Booth said with a laugh. Then he looked down at the little girl, her eyes wide. She had allowed Brennan to lay her on the bathmat, but was still clutching the woman's hand in fear.

"Okay sweetie," Booth began in a soft voice. "Let's get you all cleaned up," he continued to talk to the little girl as he changed her diaper, and surprisingly the child didn't protest. As soon as she was dressed in her pajamas, she latched right back on to Brennan, and the trio walked out to the living room.

"You don't have to stay the night here, Booth," Brennan began. "But in the morning, I'm going to bring her to the lab. Zach and I will begin to identify the body and I'll have Angela start looking for relatives. I want to make sure she goes somewhere she's wanted, Booth," she added the last sentence quietly, and Booth gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey Bones, don't worry. We'll get her all taken care of, okay?"

"I'm just worried about her, Booth," Brennan stated. "I would say she is close to two, and we haven't yet heard her speak a word. She's also so small, underfed. I'm just concerned for her well-being." Brennan spoke so earnestly about her care for the small girl that Booth could do nothing but wrap his arms around the both of them.

"She's gonna be okay, Bones, I promise," Booth whispered in his partner's ear. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, Booth, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable on the couch when you have a bed at home. I appreciate the offer, but I think I can manage given that I think it would be impossible to lose her as she is currently glued to me," Brennan told him, and Booth smiled.

"Alright, Bones. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you girls in the morning. Goodnight sweetie," he added to the drowsy child. "Night, Bones."

******

Temperance Brennan woke up with a start as she heard a loud wail. Frantically she remembered that she had a small child in her bed – the girl had refused to sleep anywhere else, and had finally fallen asleep curled up next to Brennan with her little hands clutching Brennan's pajama shirt. She looked over and saw the little girl sitting up, crying and shaking. It took her a few seconds to realize that the little girl was whimpering "Mama" in between her cries.

Brennan was paralyzed for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond to this new situation. She thought of calling Booth, but didn't want to wake him. Instead, she pulled the little girl close to her.

"Shhh," she cooed, rubbing the girl's back the way she could distantly remember her mother doing to her when she was upset or sick. "You're going to be okay, Booth promised," she told the baby. "When Booth makes a promise, he keeps it. Except the one time he promised he'd never leave me, and then he fake-died for two weeks. But, you're going to be okay. Booth promised, and I promise," Brennan was talking more to herself than the girl, but the combination of soothing tones and Brennan rubbing her back had calmed the girl, and she was no longer crying. Brennan looked down, surprised, and wiped the tear streaks off the small face.

"I did it. I calmed a child," she commented to herself, and smiled down at the little girl who was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Goodnight," she whispered, and laid herself back down with the little girl snuggled right next to her side.


	3. The Truth in the Murder

"So we're going to the Jeffersonian, where I work. The people I work with are very nice, Angela, Jack, even Cam, though she's like me in that we're less than maternal. But Angela – you'll love her. She'll love you too. She'll probably speak to you in baby talk, which I don't condone, but there's no use in stopping Angela when it comes to things she finds adorable. I suspect she'll be quite enamored of that ridiculously feminine pink polka dotted dress you're wearing, which Booth picked out by the way. Booth tends to subscribe to traditional gender norms," Brennan paused her commentary and looked back in the rearview mirror. Her charge was sitting quietly in the newly installed carseat, sucking her thumb. "Well, in any event, we've arrived."

"Oh my goodness! Look at your little pink polka dots! Aren't you just the cutest!" True to form, Angela was gushing all over the little girl, who was looking quite wary.

"Angela," sighed Brennan, and the artist turned towards her friend and away from the little girl who was playing with a tambourine she had plucked off of one of Brennan's shelves.

"So no word on what happened to her mother?" This question illicited another sigh from Brennan, this one sad rather than exasperated.

"Unfortunately, no. Yesterday Booth talked to quite a few of the woman's neighbors, no one knew her, no one knew she had a daughter. Booth's still checking into it, but we're not making much progress. I feel so badly about this because this poor little girl has no idea that her mother isn't coming back…"

"…And that makes you remember how painful it was for you when your parents left, I understand sweetie. So I guess we just have to be grateful that this little girl has you."

"Until Booth can find a relative for the child, yes, I will take care of her, but she's not mine, Angela. She doesn't have me, nor I her," Brennan said forcefully, and Angela knew her best friend enough to back off.

"Hey Bones! Oh, hey Angela. And hello sweetie! How are you today, little princess?" Booth strolled into his partner's office cooing, and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Speaking to her like that is no way to stimulate her vocabulary, Booth. Something quite important as I've yet to hear her utter more than one word," she reminded him. "Have you found anything about her mother?"

"Yeah, Bones," he sighed heavily. "Ang, can you take her for a minute?" he gestured towards the little girl, who looked up at the three adults. "I don't care how young she is, she doesn't need to hear this." Brennan's heart dropped when she realized he came bearing bad news. Angela nodded and picked up the little girl, who began to whimper and reach for Brennan. The adult swallowed hard and put a fake smile on her face.

"It's okay sweetie. I'll come get you soon. Have fun with Angela!" As they exited, Brennan turned back to Booth. "What is it?" She asked quickly.

"Looks like her mom was involved in some pretty nasty stuff. She uh, worked for a guy named Ronaldo. Looks like they were involved with the Colombian drug trade. Apparently, Ronaldo's way of 'dealing' with someone involved removing their scalp because, as one of his henchmen told me, they 'weren't using their head' when they turned on him."

"So you caught him?" Brennan sat down on the couch, rubbing her forehead. At his silence, she spoke again. "Booth, please tell me you caught him," she looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him. It was killing him, those eyes. He sat down next to her, and placed his hand on her knee.

"We can't, Bones. There's just not enough evidence. We as good as got a confession, but it wasn't a confession, it's not legally binding. There's really nothing we can do."

"There's always something we can _do_, Booth! We're the most successful team in FBI history!" Her voice was shrill and desolate.

"I know, Bones," he said, pulling her to him. "But this time, there's just nothing to go on. These Colombian drug lords – that's a lot bigger than you or I or our partnership, Bones. And if we piss them off – well, that's just a risk I'm not willing to take."

"We take risks every day, Booth. Every time we go into a house or warehouse or wherever before the backup has arrived. Every time we dig deeper and ignore threats from murderers like Epps and the Gravedigger. It's what we do, Booth! We take risks and we make the world a better place because of it," she argued vehemently.

"Listen, Bones," Booth's voice was deep and commanding. "When we deal with murderers, we're usually dealing with one guy. I can protect you, and Parker, and the Squints from one guy. I can protect you all from something smaller than the power of the FBI. But this Columbian drug thing…you have no idea how big it is. And I am absolutely not going to risk your life, my son's life, our friend's lives, or that scared little girl's life by going further in this case. And that's a decision that's going to haunt me, but I'm not going to change my mind." Brennan took a deep breath, and let Booth's forceful words wash over her.

"Logically, Booth, I can understand your reasoning insofar as one life versus many," she said softly. "It's just so hard because of that little girl. She woke up twice during the night, just crying 'mama' over and over again. I was able to soothe her - I'm not as emotionally devoid as one may think," she added in retaliation to his raised eyebrows, "It simply makes me so frustrated that we cannot provide justice for her."

"I know, Bones. I know. But we can still do something for her – I'm still running a search for relatives, and I promise you that we will make sure that that little girl goes into a home where she will be loved and well cared for. I promise you that, Bones," her eyes met his, and at the sincerity she found, she nodded.

"She needs to be loved, Booth. I do not want her to grow up a victim of her ruined childhood." Both partners realized the personal reflection in that statement, and Booth was at a loss for words. The only thing he could think to say was,

"She'll be just fine, Bones. Just fine."


	4. The Decision in a Day

A/N: I don't own anything!!! If I did, last season's finale would have been quite different!

Also, thanks to all of you who reviewed – I really appreciate and crave your feedback so keep it up!

"Wow, Bones – you packed her a lunch?" Booth looked at his partner in surprise as she pulled squares of Tupperware out from her purse and placed them on the table in front of the little girl, sitting quietly in her highchair. Bones grinned at her partner.

"You know Booth, as a genius one of my extraordinary talents is the capability for forethought. It was logical to assume you'd want to come to the diner for lunch, and it was practical to bring healthier food for the child, as she is barely in the 5th percentile for weight for her age," Brennan began unsnapping the lids on the apples and strawberries, and the whole wheat pasta with homemade tomato sauce she had mixed up the night before.

"Did the doctor say anything else about her?" Booth asked, having been relegated to paperwork while Brennan had taken the girl to a pediatrician friend before lunch.

"Well, there were no signs of physical abuse, thankfully," Booth nodded gratefully, and Brennan continued, "The doctor said she was about 20 or 21 months, so just shy of two. She's quite underweight, and in the 20th percentile for height, and the doctor is concerned that we haven't heard her speak, as statistically she should know anywhere from 15 to 100 words at this point. However, her lack of speech could be attributed simply to regression due to a traumatic event. We'll just have to wait and see. But, if she continues to eat well and receive regular preventative care, she should be fine," Brennan concluded, and Booth's face broke out into a smile. He turned to the little girl who by this point had tomato sauce all over her face.

"Hear that, sweetie? You're gonna be just fine. Yeah, you are, you little cutie," after receiving a glare from his partner, he cleared his throat and continued in his regular voice. "How's that pasta treating you? Your friend Bones here, she's a pretty good cook," he told the child, who merely smiled in response and turned to look at her caregiver.

"It's true," Bones concurred. "I do enjoy culinary success much of the time." Booth had to laugh. He turned conspiratorally towards the child.

"She's also very modest," he grinned.

* ***********

"Bones!" Booth barged into his partner's office, and Brennan raised her eyes in alarm. Quickly, she shushed him and pushed him out into the hallway.

"I just got her to sleep! As it turns out, she is less than willing to fall asleep in the middle of the day, even when her constant eye-rubbing suggests she would greatly benefit from a short siesta," Bones explained, and Booth laughed.

"Yeah, naps are never a kid's favorite thing. Parker used to scream bloody murder whenever we put him down for one."

"At age two Parker was using the words 'bloody murder'? Clearly you weren't monitoring your speech around him well enough," Bones remarked, and Booth rolled his eyes.

"It's a saying, Bones. Parker didn't actually know the words – you know, never mind. I actually came here for a reason," he held out the file in his hand. "The vic – Grace McAllister? Well I've had extensive searches done, but the only thing I can find in her life that would suggest she even had a daughter is a hospital stay in October almost two years ago. She gave birth, but took off with the child before even a birth certificate was issued. So, that little girl doesn't even have a name. Also, we were unable to find any relatives for her whatsoever, the vic's parents died when she was young, and she had no brothers or sisters. Searches didn't bring about any aunts or uncles or cousins, either. I'm sorry, Bones,"

"It's not your fault, Booth," Bones said gently, then sighed. "That poor little girl."

"I called Child Services. They should be here soon," he told her, and Brennan looked up at him quickly. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just – wasn't thinking of the moment when I'd have to give her back," Brennan said, lost in thought, and Booth was surprised at this minute revelation. "It seems as though in the past night and day, I've grown quite attached to her," she noted, and then, it was almost as if Booth could see her steeling herself for the imminent separation. "But of course, this is the way it has to be. I understand that." Booth paused for a moment, and then, before he could help himself, blurted,

"You don't have to give her back, Bones, you know," he silently cursed himself, while his statement was true, it was also too much.

"What?" she looked at him as if he were crazy, and he sighed. He had said it, now he had to explain.

"I mean, Bones – you're a certified foster parent. You could keep her. She could be your foster child," he told her, and the scientist was still, and silent. "Bones, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I know that you don't want children and Child Services is on their way, it just came out." His partner was silent for a minute more, and Booth was starting to squirm.

"I never said I didn't want children, Booth. I said I didn't want to have children. As in, birth them," she said quietly, and Booth looked up in surprise, waiting for her to continue. "As irrational as it is, I find myself thinking that what you just said might be right. I'm quite secure financially, and the Jeffersonian does have an excellent Montessori daycare program for children of employees. Also, to clarify my earlier statement, this little girl is already here. She has already been born, and she has already contributed to the overpopulation of the world – not that that's her fault," she hastened to add, "but if she's already here, and if she needs a good home, and if I can provide her with one, and since we've already begun to form a bond, then I suppose it is quite logical that she stay with me." Booth was dumbstruck.

"Seriously, Bones?" he asked, and Brennan looked confused.

"It was your idea, Booth," she reminded him. "Are you worried I'll be an unfit mother?" Worry was evident in her voice, and Booth smiled.

"No, Bones. I think you'll be a great mother to that little girl. As hard as it is, you understand how she must be feeling, and you've been in a similar situation. I think she would be lucky to have you." Brennan smiled at the compliments, but then frowned.

"Booth? Will you help me? You know, be a parent?" her small voice reached deep into her partner's heart, and he looked her deep in the eyes.

"Absolutely, Bones. Anything you need, I'll help you. I'll be there," their eyes connected, and Brennan knew he meant it. "And now I'm going to call Child Services, tell them she's already found a family."


	5. The Meaning in the Name

A/N: Thank you all for all the kind and positive reviews! I really appreciate it, keep them coming!

Also…this is the chapter in which the little girl gets a name! If you don't like the name….well, sorry about it. I figured Bones would pick something that had good meaning and that reflected her love for other cultures. Just didn't peg her for naming a kid Emma or Madison.

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I know Booth called Child Services –" Angela walked into her best friend's office, looking empathetic and carrying a half-pint of ice cream. "Wait – what is she still doing here?" she said, spotting the child coloring with some crayons on scrap paper, "And are you ?" she asked, seeing Brennan's open computer screen. "Bren, what's going on?" Brennan looked demurely up from the screen.

"Oh, I've decided to keep her. And, obviously as her new parental figure, it becomes my duty to name her, as no records can be found that indicate what her name may already be, and she appears quite content on remaining mute for the time being," she told Angela, smiling slightly as she watched the artist's mouth drop open in shock.

"Really?" Angela squealed once she regained her voice. "Oh my god, Bren! You're a mommy?!"

"Well, that's not a term I particularly relish, but yes, I suppose something like that." Angela laughed and reached down to scoop up the little girl, who she then danced around with.

"You're such a lucky little girl, sweetie. And not because you get a genius for a mom, but because you get cool Aunt Angela to hang out with! You can come over to my house anytime, little one, and we'll have girl parties – something which your new mama, no matter how much I love her, sometimes doesn't get," The little girl giggled at Angela's sing-song voice and the dancing, and Brennan had to laugh.

"Well, would 'cool Aunt Angela' like to come over tomorrow to help me turn the guest room into a room more appropriate for a toddler? I was thinking you might like to paint flowers or a nature scene on the walls, I think she could greatly benefit from that type of visual stimuli," she added, and Angela beamed.

"I'll be there. Creating stimulus like it's nobody's business. God, Bren, she's adorable," she said as the little girl continued to dance in Angela's now still arms.

"Yes, I do believe she's quite endearing both in physicality and in personality," Brennan responded proudly. "But I'm coming across large problems insofar as selecting a name for her. I've been on this website for hours, and nothing I've come across seems to fit perfectly. Did you know there are people out there who name their children things like Apple and Pilot? What could the significance behind those choices be?" she asked, incredulous, and Angela laughed.

"Yes, those people would be called the rich and the famous. Honey, have you ever even _seen_ a People magazine?"

"No," Brennan replied. "But those seem like such cumbersome names. I'd like to give her something solid, uncommon but not outlandish, and I just don't seem to be able to find anything like that! My first parenting task is not going very well," she grumbled.

"Okay, well how did you come up with the name Jasper for your pig?" Angela asked, extending the tub of ice cream in sympathy, and Brennan looked at Angela oddly.

"Because he's a pig. Jasper fits," she explained, and Angela laughed.

"You know Bren, for being Queen of Logic, sometimes you surprise me."

************

"Hey ladies," Booth said as he entered Brennan's office. All three turned to look at him, Bones and Angela with large smiles on their face. "What kind of trouble are you three getting into?" he asked jokingly.

"Booth, it has taken over four hours, but I do believe I have come up with a suitable name for her," Bones spoke excitedly, throwing a long list of names into her bin with relish.

"Okay, well let's hear it, then, Bones."

"I've decided upon Zooey Asha Brennan. I know both names are slightly uncommon, but Zooey means 'life' in Greek, and Asha means 'hope or wish' in Sanskrit, and I think both the meanings suit her well. A 'life of hope', or something to that effect. What do you think?" She asked anxiously. Booth smiled. It was a truly Bones-type name.

"I think it's perfect. What do you say, Zooey?" he picked Zooey up and turned her upside down, tickling her stomach. The little girl was squealing with laughter, and Brennan watched the scene with an adoring look in her eyes. Angela turned to her best friend to make a comment about the next day's decorating, but stopped when she saw how happy Brennan looked watching Booth and her new charge. Eventually, Bones saw Angela's staring and caught her eye, and the artist looked away, chuckling.

"Alright well, I'm heading over to Hodgins', but I'll see you around 9 tomorrow? I'll bring reinforcements in the form of a conspiracy theorist scientist – we need someone to watch the kid while us women do the heavy lifting."

"Sounds good, Ang," Brennan laughed, waving goodbye. Zooey mimicked the gesture.

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Booth asked, Zooey still perched on his hip.

"Oh, Angela is coming over to help me decorate Zooey's new bedroom. Would you like to come help as well? I'm certain that I can figure out the directions for the new furniture I've ordered, but having you there might be useful as well as I sometimes find manufacturer directions to be lacking in basic logic, and you may be able to understand their meaning," she explained, causing Booth to smirk at her.

"Ya know Bones, I'm sure there was a compliment in there somewhere."


	6. The Words in the Apartment

A/N: again, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it and it helps me know that people are liking where the story is going! Also, just for clarification, Zooey is pronounced just like Zoe, but I like the Zooey spelling better!

"Morning, ladies," Booth walked into his partner's apartment to see her playing with Zooey and many wooden alphabet blocks on the floor.

"And this is an "M", Zooey. M is for monkey. And macaroni," Bones was saying, but stopped and turned at the sound of Booth's voice. "Hi, Booth. And Parker – hello!" Bones spotted the little boy behind his father. At her welcome, the six year old burst forward.

"Hi Dr. Bones! Daddy said there's a little girl here now, so we brought you guys donuts for breakfast!" Parker exclaimed. "Is this her, Dr. Bones? Is this Zooey? Daddy said I could teach Zooey how to play catch and stuff because he said you don't even know who Babe Ruth is! Is that true, Dr. Bones? You don't know who Babe Ruth is?" Brennan laughed at the boy's chatter.

"Parker, I am aware of who Babe Ruth is, and even though I do have spectacular hand-eye coordination, I'm sure Zooey would love it if you taught her how to play catch when she gets a little older," Bones reasoned, and Parker beamed. "Now, you brought donuts? Booth, the combination of sugar and carbohydrates is not particularly healthy, especially for young developing children," she scolded as Zooey reached for the bag in Booth's hand with enthusiasm.

"I know, Bones, but let's face it – donuts are delicious. And a little treat here and there isn't going to hurt these guys, and Parker picked out one with pink sprinkles just for Zooey," he added, knowing she couldn't refuse Parker's thoughtfulness in the matter.

"Well, I suppose it would be alright if you cut it in half and allowed Zooey to have a small taste," she relented, and Booth did as she asked, settling Zooey in her highchair. Zooey, Parker and Booth munched happily as Brennan read the paper, and soon enough Angela and Hodgins arrived.

Brennan had decided to leave the walls of her guest room as they were – a deep, jewel-toned purple. Angela had set to work painting vibrant, colorful flowers on one wall, while Booth and Hodgins pieced together the white wooden furniture Brennan had had delivered. Parker and Zooey were playing together with some cars Parker had brought with him, and Brennan hovered over them all, giving color instructions to Angela, reminding Booth to read carefully every line of instructions, and allowing Zooey to run Matchbox cars over her arms.

"Alright, looky here Bones! We are men! We build bed and dresser and bookcase," he spoke in a fake caveman voice, causing Bones to sigh.

"Must you even remain an alpha male when posturing new identities?" Brennan sighed, then stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Looks good, right Dr. B?" Hodgins smiled proudly upon the carved bed.

"It does seem to be quite aesthetically pleasing. You both did a great job. Now if you wouldn't mind putting the mattress in and making the bed?" She threw a bag of linens and a comforter at Booth, who caught it deftly.

"Whoa whoa whoa, Bones. We have been slaving for over three hours. Don't you think it's time for a little relaxation, maybe some of your delicious macaroni & cheese," he wheedled, using his patented charm smile.

"You'd think I'd be immune to that by now," she said, "but I suppose that since you are all here helping me, it would be proper to feed you as payment," and with that, she hustled into the kitchen.

"Told you I could get her to do it," Booth turned to Hodgins smugly, who begrudgingly pulled a five out of his back pocket.

************

It was nearing seven pm, and everyone in Brennan's apartment had found a comfortable spot on in the living room. Empty pizza boxes littered the coffee table, Brennan had broken down and ordered pizza after Booth and Parker's constant pleading, and Angela's reminder of the fact that there was an organic pizza place in town. It had taken all day, but Zooey's new room was complete. The flowers on the wall had nearly dried, and Angela had truly lived up to her reputation. The bookcase had been assembled and filled with a seemingly endless number of children's books Brennan had bought the previous day. The dressed had been built and placed on the far wall, but was still relatively empty – Angela had been more than pleased to accept Brennan's credit card in exchange for complete power over Zooey's wardrobe, and despite his initial reluctance, Booth had done a very impressive job making the little girl's bed, straightening the deep yellow comforter just right.

"I really would like to extend a thanks to you all for coming over," Brennan said, looking around to her friends, and Parker, who was busy teaching Zooey the correct hand position for a "thumbs up".

"Of course, Dr. B. Angela and I were just planning on staying in all day anyways," Hodgins said with a grin, and Angela giggled while Booth and Brennan rolled their eyes.

"In fact, Jack, why don't we just head out now?" Angela suggested slyly, pulling her boyfriend up off the couch. They stopped to give Zooey a kiss and Parker a high-five, and then were out the door in a cloud of kisses.

"Those two are ridiculous," Booth remarked, and Brennan nodded in agreement. "It's just completely unprofessional."

"I concur. Although, I suppose that if their relationship does not affect their ability to do their work to the best of their ability, then I see no reason for it to be inappropriate," Bones stated, surprising Booth. He didn't have to think up a response luckily, Parker let out a large yawn.

"Tired, buddy?" Booth asked, and Parker nodded, mouth still open in yawn. "Alright, well say goodbye to Bones and Zooey, and we'll hit the road," he instructed, leading his son to the door.

"Bye Dr. Bones," Parker turned, waving. "Bye Zooey! Bye!" he called, and everyone was surprised when a tiny voice called back.

"Bye bye," Zooey uttered, causing Brennan to pick her up in a tight hug, then hug Parker for being the catalyst, then giving Booth a quick 'guy hug' out of excitement before settling Zooey on her hip and praising the little girl all the way to her new room.


	7. The Surprise in the Visit

A/N: Sorry for such a delay in posting – work is keeping me plenty busy. But I promise I won't neglect this story until it's completely done.

Oh, and I own nothing!

"Zooey! It is not polite to throw your cereal onto the ground! I understand that you are developing your large motor skills and the book I'm reading tells me you'll be testing limits and exercising your independence, but the social worker will be here soon and you still have yogurt all over your face," Brennan scolded as Zooey pelted the hardwood floor with Cheerios. At the stern tone, Zooey looked up and gave an impish smile.

"Yogurt," the little girl repeated, causing most of Brennan's exasperation to melt. In the week that the two had been together, the little girl's vocabulary had begun to emerge. There were some words she had known already, but 'yogurt' was a completely new one.

"Yes, yogurt, smart girl. Now let's get you cleaned up. I hate to admit this Zooey, but I'm feeling a little nervous about the impending visit. Booth has assured me there will be nothing to worry about, but I've only ever been evaluated in areas where I am positive I will succeed. Parental knowledge is much harder to quantify and attain," she explained while using a napkin to wipe the excess yogurt from Zooey's face and hands. She then lifted the child out of the high chair and hustled her down the hall, the sound of Cheerios crunching beneath her bare feet.

Twenty minutes later, Zooey had been dressed in a simple green summer dress – Angela had provided the girl with a large and varied wardrobe, and surprisingly almost all of it suited Brennan's taste as well. Her hair had been brushed, and her wispy toddler bangs had been placed in a clip that Angela had taught Brennan how to install. She was sitting quietly on the floor, playing with her doll as Brennan, dressed in a casual dress herself swept up the remainders of Zooey's breakfast from the kitchen floor. Just as Brennan had placed the broom and dustpan back into the cupboard, the doorbell rang and Zooey ran towards the door, Brennan following close behind.

"Hello, Ms. Carson," Brennan greeted the woman behind the door with a forced smile.

"Doctor Brennan," the woman replied as she walked into the large apartment. "Now, as you are aware, this is the first of a long string of visits I'll be making in the coming months in order to ensure that this is a safe, warm, and loving home for Zooey. I'll fill out reports at the end of each visit and if all is well, then you can begin the adoption process in about six months," Ms. Carson was all business, something Brennan appreciated but didn't exactly put her at ease. Nervously, Brennan scooped up Zooey who was grabbing at her legs, and began to show Ms. Carson around the apartment.

After a brief tour, the trio sat down on the couch and Ms. Carson began a series of questions. It had been nearly an hour, when Ms. Carson asked her final question.

"What sort of a support system do you have in place for Zooey? As a single mother, it's very important that she has several strong role models, both male and female, that Zooey can look up to," Ms. Carson looked expectantly at Brennan, who was startled by the question. She swallowed hard, willing her mind to come up with the correct answer – knowing, even as naïve as she could be, that telling the social worker she was a workaholic with poor social skills and her family constituted a father accused of murder and a brother on parole would be a poor choice. She looked at Zooey, playing contently on the floor, and steeled herself.

"I'm quite self-sufficient, Ms. Carson," she began, "and though I do not have a large support system, per se, I am confident in the knowledge that Zooey will always be well cared for. I have done extensive background checks into the workers at the Jeffersonian day care center, and they all have very good credentials." At the caseworker's quizzical look, Dr. Brennan looked crestfallen. "I take it that is not the answer for which you were searching?"

"Well, not exactly, Dr. Brennan. I took the liberty of talking to many of your friends and co-workers, and from their responses to our routine questions, I would say you have quite the support system in place should you ever need it," Ms. Carson explained, and it was Brennan's turn to look quizzical.

"In my file, I have a Doctor Camille Saroyan quoted as saying that in the years she's known you, you have made remarkable strides in your ability to connect to others, and that she would call you a good friend. A Doctor Jack Hodgins has assured me that he is confident in your ability to raise a smart and successful child, provided you allow him ample time to introduce Zooey to the fine matter of particulates – pun intended, I believe he said," Ms. Carson suppressed a laugh as she read from her folder. A doctor Lance Sweets assured me that the content of your ongoing psychological appointments will only be bettered by your adoption of Zooey, and that he hopes it can help to restore your faith in others. A Miss Angela Montenegro claimed title of your oldest and best friend, and was certain that you will provide Zooey with every thing she could ever need, emotionally and otherwise, and that in the areas in which you falter – she cited these as fashion, street smarts, and a strong belief in the power of love, she would succeed in teaching Zooey the finer points. And finally, Special Agent Seeley Booth was most emphatic about you and Zooey, telling me in no uncertain terms that you will be an exceptional mother and role model to Zooey, due to the fact that you have the biggest heart out of anyone he has ever known, and though your interpersonal skills might appear to be a work in progress, you are the most qualified candidate for motherhood he could think of," not knowing the impact her words were having on Brennan, Ms. Carson continued without skipping a beat, "and he has pledged years in advance to coach whichever sports team Zooey may find herself on."

"Booth said that?" Brennan asked, incredulous at the glowing recommendations she had received.

"Yes, he did, Doctor Brennan, although he did add on at the end there that the sport better be either soccer or basketball, and preferably soccer," Ms. Carson had missed the point of Brennan's question, but smiled at the child and the new mother, and rose towards the door. "We'll be in touch, Doctor Brennan, but this first visit went very well. Have a good afternoon."

"Thank you, Ms. Carson," Brennan answered, still in a bit of a daze as the caseworker let herself out. "Wow."

"Wow," Zooey mimicked, and her little voice caused Brennan to snap out of her bewilderment and smile at the child. "Wow," Zooey said again, as Brennan swooped her up and tickled her.

"Wow is correct, Zooey. Wow is correct."


End file.
